Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus for detecting a plurality of marks provided on a substrate, a lithography apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus configured to form the pattern of an imprint material on a substrate using a mold with an uneven pattern has received attention as one type of lithography apparatus used for mass production of a semiconductor device or the like. To accurately transfer the pattern of the mold to the imprint material on the substrate, the imprint apparatus is required to accurately perform alignment between the mold and the substrate.
An imprint apparatus generally employs a die-by-die alignment method as an alignment method between a mold and a substrate. The die-by-die alignment method is an alignment method of optically detecting the relative positions of a mold-side mark and a substrate-side mark for each shot region of a substrate and correcting the shift of the positional relationship between the mold and the substrate (see Japanese Patent No. 4185941 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-203935).
The imprint apparatus uses a method of capturing an image of an entire shot region of a substrate via a mold and detecting, for each of a plurality of substrate-side marks provided on the shot region, the relative positions of the substrate-side mark and a mold-side mark. In such a detection method, to accurately detect the relative positions of the substrate-side mark and the mold-side mark, it is desirable to selectively illuminate each substrate-side mark (each mold-side mark) and increase the illuminance, instead of illuminating the whole shot region.